Elizabeth White/B×B: Black Blade
Elizabeth White(エリザベス・ホワイト''; Erizabesu Howaito), nicknamed '''Lisa, ''is the first and only Host of the Longinus Divine Dividing, the main persona of Vali Lucifer and the final antagonist of the first part of '''BxB: Black Blade of Misfortune alongside Ichijou. Aeons ago, God of the Bible, in an effort to definitely destroy The Beast of Apocalypse 666, created the Sacred Gears in order to arm his creation, the Humans, with the power to create miracles, Elizabeth turning into the first ever host of the Sacred Gear turned-Longinus Divine Dividing. Unfortunately, such weapons were no match against the Beast of the Apocalypse and Great Red, causing the end of their universe and the rebirth of a new one. In order to gather enough power to finally defeat 666, Elizabeth shattered her own soul into several fragments and made them reincarnate on different individuals that would inherit the Divine Dividng with the hopes to, one day, gather enough strength to finally defeat 666 at the end of times. Profile Appearance Elizabeth is described as a tall and curvilious young woman a bit older than she looks by Kokuto, with long dak hair, fair skin and soft grey eyes which he describes as menacing. In her first and only appearance, Elizabeth is seen wearing a simple white shirt, long black skirt and holding a black katana. Personality The original persona of Vali Lucifer and several others that inherited the title of White Dragon Emperor, Elizabeth retains some of Vali's quirks and tendencies while also having her own personality, meaning that she is considered a battle-maniac, arrogant and prideful warrior which always tries to find and defeat strong foes. However, due to the several eons of experiences and stories mashed together into her soul, she is prone to have random peaks and emotional shifts from time to time, which is a symptom of her shattered soul experiencing several lifetimes mashed into herself. Despite being a transcending existence chosen by God himself , she maintains a nonchalant and carefree stance of her mission, rather fooling around and patiently waiting for the End of the World instead of opening the portal leading to Trihexa. However, when the time comes, she is willing and ready to face the beast of the Apocalypse even with no certainty of victory and with the threat of having to shatter her soul and experience several lifetimes yet again. She also carries no weight on her actions or words and has a soft spot for people who challenge her, as she passed down her sword Raikiri to Kokuto before heading to face Trihexa. History From the dawn of times, some things were always to be, such as Trihexa, Great Red and Ophis, even before the birth of other Gods and even the Universe itself. From a birth of a new universe, life, both mundane and divine, would take shape, grow and prosper until the day in which Great Red would have to face Trihexa and destroy everything, in which the universe would die and be reborn once again. During such cycle, Gods of several factions and beliefs would create their versions of humans and nature which would live under their reign until the end of the world by the hands of the Beast of the Apocalypse and the Dragon of Dragons, eventually being erased, reborn and in the cycle once more. Because of that cycle of death and rebirth, several religions of different origins and creations would be born only to fall victim of the eternal struggle between the two beings. Eons ago, God of the Bible had his creations and himself erased by Trihexa and Great Red. However, instead of letting the cycle repeat itself after his first rebirth, he decided to arm his children, the humans, with divine weapons able to produce miracles, the Sacred Gears. One of those humans was Elizabeth, who inherited the title of the first ever White Dragon Emperor. Such power and confidence, however, would come to naught as the beast would fight Great Red and bring the end of the world once again. In his second Rebirth, God of the bible gave up his own life in order to seal Trihexa so that his creations would live longer and prepare for the eventual crash in the hopes of one day overcoming the Beast of the Apocalypse and end the vicious cycle of the Universe. In order to do so, Elizabeth would shatter her own soul and reincarnate throughout the countless eras in order to each fragment to individually grow stronger with evolution and experience with each rebirth of her Sacred Gear, gathering her parts as one generation of user to another alongside Albion. She meets Kokuto during her 4th try as Vali Lucifer in the DxD universe, using Issei Hyoudou's rage in order for him to use Ddraig's ultimate ability in order to mash Vali's and other's souls for her own to come forth. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Elizabeth is stated to be the sum of all the powers of the previous users of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, specially Vali Lucifer, since they are in fact fragments of her own soul spread across the eras in order to grow stronger. As such, after absorbing Vali Lucifer plus countless other users, she is stated to have the power equal to if not greater than a Satan-class devil. Even using only a portion of her power as the White King, Elizabeth could completely defeat the likes of Tobio Ikuse, Dulio Gesualdo, Vasco Strada and Rias Gremory's peerage with relative ease and put up a struggle against an outraged Issei although her plan was to make him mad to get strong enough. Immense Speed - Elizabeth can move faster than the eye can see, as she could both reach for the last floor of the Inferno tower in an instant and look like she could teleport in her fight against Kokuto, who even with clayvorant eyes could not predict her moves at all. 'Master Swordsman -' Elizabeth is also a formidable foe in close-ranged, armed combat, specially in the ways of the sword. She states that she's a speed-oriented swordsman, so fast that she claims she can produce at least around one quatrillion of cuts in a spam of a zettasecond. In fact, her mastery over the ways of the sword are said to be so polished she is able to cut through dimensions and realities, destroying realities in which had any chance of losing. 'Transcending existence -' Elizabeth, unlike other normal humans, is capable of being aware of her countless reincarnations while also maintaining a sense of self since those reincarnations are actually fragments of her own soul that are reborn and gathered back in the Divine Dividing with each generation. As such, she is able to decide when she will awaken in order to unseal Trihexa and fight him for real. Equipments Divine Dividing D'''ivine Dividing(白龍皇の光翼; Dibain Dibaidingu) - Also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is a Sacred Gear, and one of the thirteen Longinus, It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, sealed inside it. The Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. Elizabeth is the first and technically only user of the Divine Dividing, and after reuniting her fragmented souls back together, she gathered all the powers, knowledge and secrets of the previous users, meaning she is able to use all the techniques the previous users discovered and used. Raikiri Raikiri(雷切; Thunder Cutter) is Elizabeth's favorite sword and the signature weapon of the samurai Dousetsu Tachibana. A low-tier Holy sword, Raikiri is a black large katana said to be fast enough to cut the God of Lightning stored inside a thunderbolt, and in Elizabeth's hands, it becomes a deadly weapon capable of cutting through almost anything and to rip dimensions in order to reach other locations. However, such abilities are pointed at Elizabeth herself, as Kokuto was unable to reproduce the same techniques and instead has only a lighter-than-feather devil-slaying sword. Trivia * Images based on the character Akio Fudo from the Trinity Seven Manga. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Humans